


Insatiable

by gracerene



Series: HP Next Gen Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt: Welcome Home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com) drabble community on livejournal.

"That was some welcome home," Scorpius panted, his chest still heaving.

Lily collapsed on the bed next to him, her bare breasts bouncing. "I missed you."

"I was at the store for less than an hour."

She grinned playfully before kissing his neck and nipping at his ear. "I was starting to get lonely, all by myself with nobody to satisfy me. I thought I might need to go down to the beach. Find myself a strapping young lad who could—

Scorpius growled and flipped Lily over, licking into her until she screamed.

His pretty new wife really was insatiable.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
